


Control

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Top!Erik, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bitch!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 1st Class Kink Meme</p><p>Afraid Erik and Charles will ruin his plans, Shaw decides to destroy their bond by having Emma mind-control Erik. She takes control of Erik and forces him to rape Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Erik's mind is being controlled by Emma to make him rape Charles.
> 
> Erik is still aware of his mind the whole time and its his body that is betraying him and being controlled. But he can't communicate this to Charles because he can't speak and Charles promised to never read his mind. And Charles won't hurt Erik with his power because he loves Erik and doesn't understand.
> 
> Extra bonus points if Erik won't kiss Charles during the whole thing.
> 
> Extra extra bonus points if Charles tells him I love you anyway and Erik says nothing back because he can't.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted to the kinkmeme September 2011

“Emma” Shaw said, petting the empty space on the couch beside him. “Come sit”  
The blonde woman smiled as she sauntered across the room and settled down beside Shaw.  
“I need a favour” Shaw continued. “I require your unique ability”  
“What for?” She asked, her curiosity peaking.  
“I need you to find a way to distract Erik. We have important business to attend to and I need him to be preoccupied”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“For you to go into *his* mind… Try to take his telepath friend out while you’re at it”  
“How?”  
“By any means you see fit”

Her face broke into a wide grin and she nodded her head.  
“As you wish” she said. “Leave it to me. I’ll take care of both of them”  
“Don’t kill them… I very much wish to do that myself”  
“Okay, I won’t kill either of them. I promise”

*

Erik’s eyes scanned the line of books on the shelf. He found it fascinating that there were so many books to choose from in this library but none of them caught his attention. He reached out to pluck one from the shelf when his arm stopped mid-air.  
He tried to move but couldn’t. His entire body was frozen in place. He tried to open his mouth but nothing happened. For a moment, he thought Charles was playing a trick on him then he remembered that Charles didn’t know how to play tricks on people.

Suddenly, his head filled with an image of Emma Frost. The blonde woman was smiling at him. Then her voice echoed through his head.  
‘This is going to be fun’ she said to him. ‘For all of us’  
‘Get out of my head!’ he shouted at her. She merely laughed at him.

He watched as his arm lowered itself and, try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself from turning on his heel. The door opened and Charles stepped into the room, smiling at him.  
“Erik” he greeted him. “You’re already here”  
Charles smiled and Erik found himself smiling back.

‘Stop it’ he shouted at Emma. The only response he received was her laughter in his ears.

Charles was still smiling at him as the younger man walked over to the chess board and began to set up a new game.  
“Shall we do our usual best out of three?” Charles asked.  
He looked up at Erik, staring at him with his expressive blue eyes. It wasn’t unusual for Erik to be so quiet but Charles preferred when the older man engaged him in conversation.

The telepath had finished setting up when Erik finally moved towards him. The older man didn’t speak as he crossed the room and stopped in front of Charles. He reached out, took one of Charles’ hands in his and pulled his friend to his feet.  
Charles could feel his heart beating rapidly. Erik was standing mere inches away from him; he could feel the older man’s breath on his face. Charles felt a nervous shiver pass down his spine. It was finally happening. Erik was finally making a move…

Erik leaned forward, he reached up and slowly started to unbutton Charles’ shirt. The telepath couldn’t tear his eyes away from Erik’s. He leaned forward, preparing for their first kiss but Erik turned his head at the last second. Charles placed a kiss on Erik’s neck.  
“Erik” Charles whispered.

Erik could hear Emma taunting him and there was nothing he could do to stop her. His arms were around Charles and he could hear the younger man whispering his name. He wanted, so badly, to kiss Charles… To take the telepath into his arms, carry him upstairs to his bedroom and make love to him all night.  
But he wasn’t in control of his own body. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and gently nipping Charles’ neck. The telepath whimpered and thrust his hips against Erik’s thigh.

Their bodies had been touching for mere minutes but Erik could feel Charles’ arousal pressing against him. He could feel his own cock stirring and he longed to lean forward and taste Charles’ lips.

“Erik” Charles whimpered once more.  
‘Stop it’ Erik shouted at Emma. ‘Stop this right now!’  
“Erik” Charles whispered. “Please?”  
The older man reached down and cupped Charles’ cock with his hand. The telepath thrust into his grasp.

Charles didn’t understand why Erik was hesitating. The older man had engaged him so quickly. They were thrusting against each other, Charles was desperate to come. He stared into Erik’s eyes, the older man stared right back.  
“Its okay, Erik” Charles whispered. He lowered his voice. He seemed to be reading Erik’s hesitation as nerves. “I trust you… I love you”

Those were the words Emma had been waiting to hear. She tightened her hold on Erik and made him move forward. Emma smiled as Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, lifted him off his feet and carried him over to the desk.  
Charles was panting, staring into Erik’s eyes with nervous anticipation.  
He couldn’t believe he’d just told Erik that he loved him. He hadn’t meant to slip up so early but he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Erik pushed Charles’ shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He then leaned forward and nipped at his friend’s neck again. This time was harder, leaving a mark and possibly drawing blood.

“Erik” Charles gasped. His heart was pounding and his neck was stinging.

The older man unbuckled Charles’ pants, turned him around and pushed him down, face first, onto the desk. He slapped the palm of his hand across Charles’ bare ass and his friend yelped.

“Erik? What…?” Charles began.

He started to reach up, his hand moving closer to his temple. Something wasn’t right with Erik and Charles felt the only way to find out was to read his mind. He’d promised his friend he’d never do that but he never expected Erik would bite him either.  
His hand was almost in place when Erik’s belt wrapped itself around his wrists, pulling them away from his face and slamming down upon the desk.

“Erik!” Charles gasped.

The older man dropped his pants, lined himself up behind the telepath and slammed his cock inside. Charles screamed at the sudden, painful, intrusion. Erik managed to clasp his hand upon his friend’s mouth to silence his scream.

Erik could feel tears forming in his eyes as he watched himself thrusting in and out of his friend. He couldn’t do anything to stop it. He had no control of his own actions but he didn’t understand why Charles hadn’t done anything to stop him.  
He knew Charles didn’t *need* use of his hands to make his abilities work. Erik hated himself for what was happening. He vowed then and there that when he tracked Shaw down, he’d make sure Emma suffered a violent and painful death.

Charles tried to blink back tears but he was in too much pain. He closed his eyes, letting his tears fall onto the desk. He’d never felt such pain in his life and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe that the one person he trusted was doing this to him.

Erik continued to thrust. Charles was so tight and his cock was so hard. He moved in and out, in and out… His eyes trailed down Charles’ body and he watched as his cock moved in and out of the telepath. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside Charles and shot his load.  
His hand was still covering his friend’s mouth and he felt the scream that ripped through Charles’ body.

The older boy pulled away, his cock slipping out of Charles and causing the younger man to whimper. Erik looked down at his own cock which was covered in semen and blood.  
Emma laughed in his head then made him step back. Erik pulled up his pants then turned and walked out of the library. The door slammed shut behind him.

Emma forced him to walk through the house and all the way back to his room. He yelled every threat and obscenity he could think of at the blonde telepath but she simply laughed louder. He couldn’t think of what to do to vent his frustration. He kept placing one foot in front of the other, moving further and further away from the library and Charles.

‘Get out of my head’ he shouted.  
‘Good luck getting back from this’ Emma taunted him. ‘Your telepath is broken now’  
‘I will enjoy killing you’ Erik threatened her.  
With one final laugh, Emma released him and she was gone.

*

Now free of her control, Erik turned on his heel. He threw the door open and took off, running. He feared he would draw attention from Raven or one of the other ‘kids’ but he had to get to Charles. He wasn’t sure how he would fix this or even if he ever could.

He was furious; at himself for letting it happen… At Emma for doing to this him… At Shaw who, no doubt, put Emma up to the task. He raced through the house, knocking things aside and not bothering to pick them back up. Finally, he reached his destination. The Library.

The door was closed. He didn’t know if Charles was still inside or if he’d managed to make it back to his own bedroom. Erik threw the door open and went inside, pushing the door closed behind him. He locked the door as well.

“Charles?” Erik began.

His eyes scanned the room, his heart was pounding and he was panting for breath. The Manor was very big and his room was about as far away from the Library as could possibly be.  
The room was exactly as he’d left it except for Charles. He was no longer draped across the desk. He’d managed to sink down to the floor and was braced against the side of the desk. His hands were still tied together.

“Charles?” Erik whispered.  
“Erik” Charles’ voice was low. He sounded terrified.  
“Charles, please, I’m so, so, sorry” Erik tried to explain. “It wasn’t me, I swear it”

He moved closer and sank to his knees beside his friend. Charles immediately tried to move away from him. With a wave of his hand, Erik untied Charles’ hands and sent the belt flying across the room.  
Charles lowered his wrists and wrapped his arms around his naked body. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to move away from Erik.

“Charles, I never meant to…” Erik tried to explain. “It was Emma Frost. She was inside my head… I couldn’t stop her… She made me do all those things. I swear, Charles, I would never, ever do anything to hurt you”  
Charles sniffled and let out a small sob.  
“Please, Charles?” Erik whispered.

He slowly reached out his hand and placed it upon his friend’s shoulder. Charles hissed and jerked away. It broke his heart, watching Charles be so afraid of him. His eyes scanned his friends’ body and he saw the bite marks he’d left on his skin.

Erik removed his leather jacket and carefully draped it across Charles’ shoulders. The telepath stared at him with pain filled eyes but accepted the item of clothing.  
He lowered his head, his nose nuzzling the collar and he could smell Erik’s scent. It brought tears to his eyes.

“Charles… It wasn’t me… It was Emma… I swear” Erik whispered. “Look into my mind…”

Charles slowly looked up and met his eyes. There was so much pain behind his friend’s gaze that Charles found himself believing him. The telepath reached up and placed his finger against his temple. He closed his eyes and scanned his friend’s mind.

 

He could feel it. He saw everything Erik had seen. He could feel Erik being held captive inside his own body. He saw how Erik was forced to watch as his body raped the one person he truly loved. He could feel the intensity of Erik’s feelings for him.  
Tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Being raped at the hands of his best friend was one thing but being inside his friends mind and witnessing it all over again was another.

He opened his eyes and lowered his hand. Erik had been telling the truth. If he had just read Erik’s mind earlier than he would have known then that it wasn’t really Erik who was hurting him.  
Charles blinked back a fresh wave of tears.

Erik sat back on his heels and stared at his friend. He wasn’t sure who hated more right now… Himself or Emma.  
“Charles… I’m sorry this happened” Erik said to him. “I never, ever wanted to be someone who would hurt you… So, I’m going to leave”

The younger man’s head snapped up, staring at Erik in surprise.  
“What?” Charles asked.  
“Emma used me to hurt you… I can’t change that but I can stop it from happening again… I’ll be gone by morning”

Erik climbed to his feet and started to walk away.

‘No!’ Charles screamed. The sound echoed in Erik’s head and made him stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw Charles painfully climbing to his feet. He was holding onto the desk with both hands, his legs shaking.  
“Erik” Charles panted. “Please?”

Erik stared at his injured friend. He wanted to go over to him, to pull him into his arms and tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was that this had happened.  
He stared at Charles. He watched the way Charles’ hands trembled while attempting to hold his weight. He stared at the way his leather jacket draped over Charles’ body. He could see the teeth marks on his friend’s neck. His eyes fixated on the bruises that were beginning to form on Charles’ thigh from where Erik had held him down while fucking… raping him.  
“I can’t stay here” Erik explained. “Not after this”  
“No… Erik… I don’t want you to go”  
“Yes, you do… I hurt you, Charles”  
“NO… You didn’t… *She* did this, not you”

Erik lowered his eyes, staring down at the floor. He couldn’t bare the way Charles was looking at him.  
“That’s why you wouldn’t kiss me” Charles said. “Wasn’t it?”  
“I wanted to… So much… But she wouldn’t let me” Erik replied.

“Then kiss me now” Charles stated.

Erik’s head snapped up and he looked into Charles’ eyes. The telepath was staring at him with determination in his eyes.  
“Charles” Erik said.  
“If you’re so determined to leave, then leave… But I’m begging you not to go until you’ve kissed me goodbye”

He couldn’t move… He was afraid to. Charles was standing before him, begging him to kiss him. Erik knew that if he gave in, if he succumbed to Charles wishes then he’d never leave. Once Charles was in his arms, he’d never be able to let him go.

Charles was still staring at him. He looked so scared and vulnerable that Erik wanted nothing more than to hug him, kiss him and promise never to let anyone hurt him again.  
A few moments passed and Erik hadn’t made a move so Charles took a step towards him. His legs were shaking and started to give out beneath him. Erik was by his side in an instant, his arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.  
The younger man reached out and grabbed hold of Erik’s shirt. He buried his face in Erik’s neck, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Erik reached up and gently brushed his hand upon Charles’ cheek. The younger man slowly looked up at him, their eyes locked. Erik leaned down and captured Charles’ lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
The entire world appeared to freeze as Charles surrendered completely to Erik’s kiss. It was everything he’d dreamed it would be and more.  
‘I love you, Erik’  
Charles’ voice filled Erik’s mind and the older man tightened his embrace.

After what felt like hours, they finally broke the kiss. Erik kept his arms around Charles’, supporting his weight.  
“You did that on purpose” Erik whispered in his ear.  
“Did what?” Charles asked.  
“Made me want to stay”  
“I can’t lose you, Erik… Not after this”  
“I shouldn’t stay… Because of this”  
“You’re leaving won’t change what happened”  
“But I can stop it happening again”  
“What makes you think she’d even do something like that again?”  
“Why would she do it in the first place?”  
“To tear us apart… Shaw knows we’re stronger when we’re together. They need us separated so they can beat us”

Erik leaned down and kissed Charles once more. Then he swept the telepath up into his arms. He winced when he saw the blood on the younger man’s thigh.  
“I’m going to take care of you” Erik said. “Can you make sure no one sees us? I don’t want Raven to see you like this and think that I did it to you… Even though I did”  
“Erik!” Charles exclaimed.  
“Please? Let me take care of you”

Charles closed his eyes and scanned the minds of the other people in the house. They were all asleep and he told Erik that. The older man then carried Charles from the Library, through the house and up to his bedroom. He went into the bathroom and set his friend down. Charles shrugged out of Erik’s jacket and stepped into the shower.  
He turned the water on and let the warm water wash over his body. When he turned around, he saw Erik kicking off his own clothes. He smiled and held his hand out to Erik. The older man climbed into the shower with the telepath and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss to his neck.

Charles closed his eyes and leaned back into Erik's embrace.  
“I’ll take care of you” Erik whispered. “I promise”  
He didn't need to read Erik's mind to know that his friend was telling him the truth.

END!


End file.
